Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Acoustics in open forums may be unpredictable. For example, in an outdoor setting, weather conditions such as wind, cloud cover, and even precipitation may influence how well sound transmitted from a speaker device is heard by one or more persons in a listening audience. As another example, in an indoor setting, conditions such as room size, audience size, furnishings (e.g., size and/or placement), and even the building materials for the walls may affect how well sound from the speaker device may be heard by one or more persons in the listening audience.